Those Azure Eyes
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: Touko has been defeated by N. All she wants to do is leave but N doesn't want her to go. Will she accept N or will she reject him. NxTouko. Rated M for possible future lemon. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Touko's POV

_Ugh…my head…_I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred. _What happened…did I faint sometime…I can't remember…Wait. Where are my Pokemon! I can't find the pokeballs…They should be at my side…_

No One's POV

Touko opened her eyes fully and bolted upright. She didn't know where she was. This place was definitely not her room. She's never seen this place before! The room was a plain white room, with a large window facing outwards. She looked to a corner and saw a door leading to what she assumed was a bathroom. Other than that the room was extremely plain. She looked around, she couldn't find her bag anywhere, she stood up, scared now. She was laying in a bed, in a room, in a place.

One problem.

She had no idea where this place even is! That's when she noticed she was wearing a hospital gown, and she had bandages all over. What happened?! The memories suddenly came flooding back to her. She was battling N and then she remembers nothing but darkness consuming. Had she lost? Had she won? She had no idea at the moment, all she knew was her body ached all over.

"Ugh…"Touko groaned. It was a challenge even moving. She was so distracted by her own pain she didn't notice the door slide open and then slide shut.

"Miss White I advise you to return to your bed." A voice sounded behind her.

She turned around too fast and fell backwards on her butt and yelped from the pain of the hard floor.

"Who are you exactly? Where am I? How did I get here? Did I defeat N and Reshiram!?" Touko began asking a million questions a minute.

"You will address him as King N! No you did not defeat him. He defeated you. My name is Concordia." The woman, who calls her Concordia said calmly.

"Wait wait wait…King N!? What did I miss?! How long was I asleep exactly!?" Touko yelled frantic.

"Miss White, you have slept for 2 days. In that time King N began ruler of Unova." Concordia said robotically.

"If N defeated me then why am I here?! Where is here even!?" Touko said sitting down on her bed to steady herself.

"N took pity on you. When you blacked out he decided that he was going to bring you here to be patched up. Though he was strongly advised to just leave you there. You are in N's castle." Concordia said.

"I-I need to leave." Touko said, scared.

"You may not leave Miss White. N has given strict orders to keep you here." Concordia said.

"Where are my Pokemon?!" Touko said, suddenly remembering the reason she had been fighting against N.

"Your Pokemon have been released, as required by the new law." Concordia said and with that she turned and walked out.

Touko couldn't help feel a horrible sickening, saddening pain in her chest. She cried out. Her friends…her companions were now gone…but they couldn't be! This has to be a nightmare of some sort. With that Touko went back to bed, her mind telling her it was all a nightmare and that she would wake soon enough.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! This story was inspired by another fanfic I need of ToukoxN by Hope Estheim. The story's name is Eden. You should totally go read it! It's AMAZINGLY WRITTEN.

Yeah and I know some of my followers will ask me about my other stories and to them I say right now that I am just writing stories randomly when I feel it necessary. and I will continue them when I feel the need to.


	2. Chapter 2

Touko woke up and saw nothing but darkness. She looked at the window and saw the stars shimmering in the sky and the moon faintly lighting the room. She sat up, still in the same room she woke in. Her mind dreaded to admit this was no nightmare but in fact, real.

Touko groaned and clutched at her stomach. She didn't notice how extremely hungry she had become. She saw a note left on the side table and picked it up quickly reading it.

_Press the button on the wall to your left you need anything._

Touko quickly pressed the button and after a minute of waiting she heard a voice.

"_What do you need Miss White?"_

"My stomach hurts really bad…I need food." Touko groaned.

"_Alright Miss White. I will be up to your room with food in a few moments."_

"Thank you…" Touko said before curling into a ball on the bed.

A few long minutes later Concordia walked in with a tray of food. She set it down on the night table next to the bed and left without a word.

Touko couldn't help herself and sat up quickly and took the tray into her lap, she looked over what she had been given; a bowl of amazing smelling soup, a piece of herb filled bread, and a cup of relaxing chamomile tea. She licked her lips happily and quickly started to gulp down her soup. The flavor was extravagant and she enjoyed every drop before moving on to her bread which was also full of flavor. She didn't realize how thirsty she had become and gulped down the tea.

A sudden wave of sleepiness came across her and she laid back down in the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by the light filtering into her room. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"So you're finally awake." A voice said behind her.

Touko nearly jumped out her skin but whipped around quickly to see N standing in the doorway smiling. Her first reaction was feeling anger boil up inside her. She felt the need to scream but to her frustration, no sound came out.

N walked over to her smiling, "I hope you've been comfortable here so far Touko. You really gave me a scare when you fainted after our battle."

Touko's feelings finally exploded and she lashed out uncontrollably at him, screaming and cry. Through her tears she saw his scared and shocked face. She hit at him but he turned around and left and a moment later a young woman came in. This was not Concordia. Concordia had blonde hair and this woman had light pink hair and the same color eyes.

"Miss White I suggest you calm yourself or I will have the guards give you a tranquilizer." The woman said. Just then Concordia came walking in behind her.

"It's no use Anthea. She is just being a fretful child right now. It would be best to leave her alone to sort out her feelings." Concordia said and then turned, walking back out of the room. Anthea followed her moments later, leaving Touko alone.

Touko crawled onto the bed and sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours. She had too many emotions going on. She was sad and at the same time she was angry and she didn't understand why she was feeling so many different mixed emotions. She hated herself for that.

She didn't know what time it was that she finally had no more tears to cry. The sun was already setting and she heard the door open and saw N step inside making sure to close the door behind him so that she wouldn't try to escape, like he knew she would eventually.

"Isn't it beautiful Touko?" N asked quietly walking up to the window.

"I hate you N!" Touko yelled, finding new reason to cry, and she threw the glass cup that had tea in it at his back.

He winced feeling a slightly pain when the glass shattered against his back.

"Now now…was there need to do that Touko?" N turned around to look at Touko.

"You released them! My friends!" she yelled and sobbed once more.

"It was necessary Touko. I would think you of all people would realize this." N said taking a step closer to Touko.

"I love them! They are my family!" Touko said falling to her knees on the floor screaming now.

N hated to see her cry like that. He knelt down beside her and her eyes met his. He seemed to get lost in those eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Touko…Azure blue…so exotic…" N said staring into her eyes.

She felt rage well up within her again and she pushed him away. This was a giant mistake. Plasma guards came running in to subdue her, quickly and efficiently knocking her.

N yelled at the guards to leave and he picked up Touko carefully and placed her in the bed and tucked her. He lightly brushed a piece of her warm brown hair off her face, staring at her for a few moments, then turning and simply leaving her to rest. He knew he was going to have trouble winning her over but he didn't expect her to put up such a fight.

* * *

Alright so second chapter is up by popular request. Took time and effort to write and I'm sorry for having to end it so abruptly but I had to end it there because I am sleeping and my brain hurts. So I am off to bed now! STAY AMAZING EVERYONE~ The Mighty Dawn Berlitz


End file.
